Splint
Splint Spearspin (birth 119 PS) was the first, eighth, and eleventh overseer of Spearbreakers, as well as its founder. He is considered by most to be the father of the fortress, and will do anything in his power to protect it, even at the cost of the lives of his fellow dwarves. Early Life Splint's parantage is not known and he rarely if ever speaks of his family at all. This suggests he was disowned or did the disowning. He was named after one of the Jesters of Armok and spent most of his childhood watching the military training for the war with the vampires. Early Adulthood Like many of his peers at the time, he enlisted with the Great Fence to fight in the vampiric wars, serving as a swordsergeant in the 12th Blade Company attached the the 88th Pike Company as its shocktroops, where he would meet the other founders of the fortress that would be his legacy. It is believed his expieriences in the war were the driving force behind his slackened grasp on sanity coupled with the death of one of his closest friends and lover. Postwar (PreSpearbreakers) Following the war he decided against joing his friends in becoming a mercenary and worked as a scribe for various nobles until Queen Sibrek put out a call to the remaining veterans to go forth and found new fortresses to take pressure off of the capital, which he eagerly applied for. At Spearbreakers Splint gathered several of his closest friends as well as families looking to migrate to greener pastures to fund an expedition to the site of the future fortress. While most of the group had long since grown unskilled with thier arms, Stova and Fischer, having remained career fighters, agreed to join for a substantial advance payment, only to remain at the fortress itself at Splint's request after thier contract ended. For the most part, he lead with distinction (in that few disasters befel the place under his watchful eye as overseer,) and it was during his second term that the people of the fortress agreed that for all he'd done to try and keep the people fighting through the various horrors even as his sanity began to slip, he would be their political representative and became the fortress baron. The trend would continue, becoming a Count the following year and in the year 210 PS he would eventually achieve the rank of Duke, making him the sole beacon of political authority until Queen Sibrek arrived for a royal inspection of the fortress. It is believed he has become somewhat of a control freak as a result however. Over time he begins to also become indifferent to the deaths and near deaths of dwarves he's known for years, suggesting something in him has utterly snapped by the end of his third term of office, as he seems to react to Awl's death and a rutherer attacking a friend with near total apathy. Some historians believe he suffered some kind of terminal worldview collapse after certain revalations were made which may have been the cause. Sadly, like so many others on the grim day of 18th Felsite, 211, during Savero's term as Overseer, he met his end in battle. While the spawn's name is lost to time it is known he was struck in the head from behind and killed while he was bashing another spawn in a fit of rage for killing both Thornback and Rose, the latter of which he had grown quite close to. Achievments *Hasn't been assassinated. *Actively participated in defending the fortress, killing several trolls personally. *Designed a giant middle finger made of iron. *Surprisingly well liked by population. *Made a weird little toy boat about angry ferns while being mindraped by some supernatural entity or another (A popular theory among the general fortress populace is that this completely destroyed a part of his personality and accelerated his descent into mild insanity.) *Planned and executed a full blown invasion of the underworld. *Not quite a good one, but also had the most construction related accidents that resulted in death during his terms of office. *Died honorably in battle, unlike the majority of nobles in past legends who either succumbed to madness or the wrath of their subjects, and was known for not making unreasonable demands, though said demands were generally considered rather stupid as they were usually for ballista parts and munitions for them or backpacks. Category:Characters Category:Overseers